It is highly desirable in the field of physics simulation to detect collisions between two or more objects in a displayed scenario in order to realistically portray the scenario to a user. For example, when two objects in a scenario collide, the detection of such collision may enable one or more actions to be performed in order to emulate a realistic reaction based on the collision.
However, current methods of performing collision detections have generally exhibited various limitations. For example, current graphics processing algorithms may miss collisions entirely, neglect a rotational motion of one or more of the objects, and/or be costly to execute (e.g., time-intensive, resource-intensive, etc.). There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.